


I Shot The Sheriff But, I Did Not Shoot The Deputy

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Gibbs and Ellie need the Winchester's help.





	I Shot The Sheriff But, I Did Not Shoot The Deputy

I SHOT THE SHERIFF BUT, I DID NOT SHOOT THE DEPUTY

 

AN: It's good to be back. This story is a long one. I wrote it while I was in the hospital, in a spiral notebook, now I am having to transcribe it. I wrote several stories while I was laid up in bed. For that reason, the typing and submitting may take a while. And FYI, I am home now and feeling much, much better, thank you for all your prayers and concern. YOU GUYS ROCK!

 

NCIS/Supernatural crossover

 

Chapter 1

 

Sam and Dean Winchester were Team Balboa's prime suspects. A marine was dead and Dean Winchester's prints were on the gun. The problem was Dean, along with his brother, had disappeared.

 

Balboa was running out of ideas. He conferred with Gibbs to see if he could borrow Tony , for his street knowledge and instincts, and Tim, for his computer skills. Gibbs agreed.

 

Tony's blood ran cold when he heard who Balboa was after. Sam and Dean were friends. And if they did kill the marine, it was for a very good reason, Tony hoped.

 

It had been almost two years since Tony had been Sam and Dean. The brothers had been on a hunt and had, unknowingly, stopped at one of Tony's favorite bars. Tony walked in 10 minutes later. He just sat down at the bar and ordered his usual.

 

Dean saw Tony first. He pointed Tony out to Sam and they both went over. They all then decided to grab a booth. They sat in the back, isolated, so that they could talk.

 

Sam and Dean left an hour later. They had been heading out of town anyway.

 

Now, obviously they were back, 2 years later. Did they do it? Do they know that they are suspects? Are they still in town? All these questions ran through Tony's mind as he watched Balboa's team work the case.

 

Tim and Tony exchanged looks. Tim had met Sam and Dean and had come to like them. He felt uncomfortable hunting them down. And Tony felt uncomfortable with the while situation. He knew well how Sam and Dean operated. But he couldn't betray them to Balboa. Tony had to find a way to help Balboa without giving up the Winchesters. He had to protect his friends.

 

McGee Finally got a few minutes alone with Tony.

 

"What are we going to do?" Tim asked.

 

"We help Balboa as much as we can without giving up Sam and Dean." Tony replied.

 

"That's a thin line, Tony."

 

"I know, Tim. But what else can we do?"

 

Tim shook his head. He had no ideas.

 

"I can't give them up, McGee. They saved my life back in Baltimore. They saved us both in Anacostia. We both owe them." Tony pointed out.

 

"I know. I just…."

 

"I don't like it either, McGee. But I have to protect them. They've done so much for me."

 

"I feel like we're lying to Agent Balboa and his team."

 

Tony nodded. "I know…."

 

"Have you seen them lately?"

 

Tony shook his head. "It's been two years."

 

"What if they killed the guy, Tony?" Tim asked, looking around to see if anybody was listening.

 

"They didn't."

 

"Dean's fingerprints, Tony…. Explain that."

 

"Dean would never leave his weapon at the scene. It's simple. Someone took his weapon and used it to frame him. They wore gloves so that they wouldn't smudge the prints."

 

"Too simple…too easy."

 

"Some of the best frames are." Tony retorted.

 

"Sam and Dean keep their weapons in the trunk of their car." McGee said, thinking out loud. "All anybody would have to do was pop the trunk…."

 

"And there was no way to take the weapon unless they knew it was in the trunk. Most people don't keep weapons back there. The intent had to be to frame Sam or Dean." Tony concluded.

 

"You need to talk to them, Tony. They may not know the weapon's missing, much less it being used to frame them for murder."

 

"I can't risk called them. I can't afford to have Abby trace the call. She likes Sam and Dean too. But, if she finds them and somebody's with her, she's gonna have to give them up."

 

"Gibbs likes them too."

 

"Yes, he does." Tony replied. "But, he is more loyal to the military personnel and their families. Since the Winchesters ae suspects, he would turn them in first, then look for evidence. Sam and Dean have so many charges against them, they would never be charged for this one. Plus, they would probably get lost in the system."

 

"You have got to let them know, somehow."

 

Tony nodded. "I'll go somewhere and buy a burn phone. That way it won't be traceable."

 

"If anybody finds out…."

 

"We're both screwed."

 

Tim nodded.

 

"I call Dean. You need your mouth shut, so will I." Tony replied. "And we help Balboa and company as much as we can."

 

"Gibbs is not going to like us keeping things from him. His gut is going to be working overtime."

 

"Maybe his gut will lead him to Balboa's case since we aren't working one right now."

 

"His gut doesn't work that way, Tony. It always has to do with his team or his case, and like you said, we're not working a case."" Tim paused. "Come on. You know we can't pull a fast one on Gibbs."

 

Tony sighed. He and Tim returned to their desks, unsure how to handle the whole Winchester/ Gibbs situation.

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to get something out there. I am so glad to be back writing again. It’s been so long; anyway, I just want to thank you all for your support. JL

 

 

Gibbs had returned to his desk to see Tony and Tim gone. He questioned Ellie. But she had no idea where they were. His gut was churning, something was very wrong. Gibbs looked around. He did not see Tony or Tim over with Balboa’s team. He then saw them emerge from the area of the back hall. Gibbs know why they were back there, they had needed a private place to talk. It made Gibbs’ gut churn even more. Something was going on, besides the Balboa case. It made the agent very angry to even ‘think’ information was being withheld from him.

 

Gibbs looked up when Tony and McGee returned to the bullpen.

 

“How’s the case?” Gibbs asked.

 

“Winchesters are in the wind.” Tony replied.

 

“McGee?”

 

“Like Tony said, Boss. No trace. Every avenue I tried.”

 

Gibbs looked from one to the other of them. He simmered. He was not being told the whole truth.

 

 

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

 

 

Tony heard a knock on his door. He wasn’t expecting anybody, but he had an idea of who it was. Gibbs stood in Tony’s doorway, beer in one hand and a ‘DiNozzo Special’ in the other. Gibbs came into the apartment. He sat the beer and pizza on the coffee table before he spoke.

 

“Something you need to tell me, DNozzo?” 

 

“Leave it to you to get right to the point.” Tony said, taking a beer and popping the top.

 

“I saw you and McGee come out from the back hall.” Gibbs explained. Nobody used the back hall on the fourth floor. It was just an open space behind the main staircase. It was a long hall where they stored things, like boxes of computer paper, and things that were just too big and bulky to be kept in the various bullpens and work spaces. And it was also a great place to have private conversations.

 

“I had to talk to McGee.” Tony stated.

 

“About what?” Gibbs asked, growing impatient.

 

“That’s, uh…between me and Tim.”

 

“No!” Gibbs corrected him. “That’s between me, you, and Tim.”

 

“Gibbs, I…I can’t tell you. I could lose my job, my career. No federal agency would hire me.”

 

“You’ve talked to Dean Winchester.” The team leader asked, but it was more of a statement of fact than a question.

 

TBC 

 

 

 

Chapter 3

 

Tony shook his head. He was now working on his second slice of pizza. Gibbs was on his second also. He paused long enough to grab an open his second beer.

 

“I know what the evidence says here, Tony. But I don’t believe, for a second, that Dean’s guilty.” Gibbs said, much to Tony’s surprise.

 

“I need to get in touch with them…Dean’s fingerprints.” Tony shook his head. “Dean would never leave his weapon behind, Boss. He just wouldn’t do that.”

 

“I know.” Gibbs knew that the Winchester’s weapons were highly ‘specialized’ for lack of a better word.

 

Tony nodded. “Tim agreed I should buy a burn phone. I bought one last night.”

 

“Good, call them. Sam and Dean need to know that NCIS agents are after them.” Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

 

Tony just stared at him for a second.

 

“What?”

 

“…your attitude about this. You are loyal to the military and their families first and foremost, Boss. I just….”

 

“I don’t think that Dean did this. Like you said, he would not have left his weapon behind.”

 

Tony nodded again.

 

Gibbs got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen with the now empty pizza box. Tony followed behind with the 2 beers that had not been opened. Gibbs threw the box in the trash, and Tony put the beer in the fridge.

 

Gibbs removed the coffee maker from under the counter and made a pot of coffee. Gibbs knew the only reason Tony even had a coffee maker was for him. The SFA drank coffee, but he liked the types of coffee that could not be made with a regular coffee maker.

 

The coffee made, Gibbs got out 2 cups, filled both, and pushed one towards Tony.

 

“Call them, Tony.” Gibbs replied sipping his coffee as he sat down on the bar stool beside Tony.

 

Tony went into the living room and got the phone off the coffee table. He returned to the kitchen and dialed the last number he had for the Winchesters.

 

“Hey, this is Dean. You know what to do.” Came the elder Winchester’s message.

 

“Dean, it’s Tony. Call me ASAP. This is important. Call me, Dean. I’m serious.” Tony hung up.

 

“I got his voicemail.” Tony said as he laid the phone on the counter.

 

“You can try again later.”

 

TBC

 

END NOTES: Here’s another short chapter. I decided to go ahead and post since chapter 2 was so short. Enjoy!

 

 

 

Chapter 4

 

 

Hey, DiNozzo, what’s going on?” Dean asked. He and Sam had just returned to their motel room after doing their best FBI Agent impersonations.

 

Sam changed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower. Dean struggled with his tie as he talked to Tony. He then sat down on his bed and pulled off his ‘sensible’ FBI shoes.

 

“Good, you got my message.”

 

“I did.” Dean said as he continued to undress. “What’s going on?”

 

“We have a…situation here in D.C.” Tony told him. “An NCIS team in our office investigated a crime scene. They found your fingerprints on a gun a dead Marine had in his possession.”

 

Dean was speechless for a moment. He then found his voice. “Victor Rivera, right?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“He is…was a hunter.” Dean sighed. “…Dad’s friend…Uncle Vic to us.”

 

“Man…Dean, I’m sorry.”

 

“…all a part of the job.” Dean paused. “He had my gun because I lent it to him. He needed a specialized weapon. I normally don’t loan out weapons. But he is…was….” There was silence on the line again. “What got…how did he look?”

 

Tony shook his head. “…not good, Dean, not good.” The agent tried to get the pictures of a clawed, chewed up man out of his mind.

 

Dean didn’t speak. He knew Tony was not telling him all he wanted, needed to know.

 

Tony read the silence perfectly. “Dean, come on man, don’t make me tell you!”

 

“I need to know. I deserve to know.” Dean stated.

 

Tony let out a big sigh. “The report said it looked like he had been chewed on. That was the exact wording, Dean, chewed on!” It upset Tony to have to tell Dean the details. “I saw the pictures, and that is exactly what it looked like!”

 

There was a silence where Tony tried to calm himself. Dean collected his thoughts. He could envision the scene. Lord knows he had seen enough of them. It was always different when it was family or friends, but it was none the less gruesome and disturbing.

 

“Tony, I….“ Dean started.

 

“No, Dean. You’re right.” Tony said, breaking in. “You have every right to know. And just so you know Abby didn’t find your prints on the handle or the trigger, they were on the barrel.”

 

“That makes sense.” Dean said, happy for the change in topic. “He used it, but didn’t clean it. I always clean my weapons, if I can, before I loan them. And I handed it to him by the barrel. That explains my prints. I’m assuming his were on the trigger.”

 

Tony nodded. “Yes, they were. What…what can I do for you? What do you want me to do?”

 

“There’s nothing you can do, Tony. Just add it to the already long list of charges, I guess. We’ll just stay out of D.C. for a while.”

 

“Good. But I wish you would let me help you.”

 

“I appreciate it. But, like I said Sam and I will just lay low for a while.” Dean stated.

 

“If I can do anything….”

 

“I know, Tony. If I need anything, you’ll be the first to know.”

 

“Be careful, Dean.”

 

“We will Tony, and thank you.”

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 5

 

Tony hung up the phone. He sat back down on his kitchen stool. He had gotten up to pace as he talked to Dean.

 

Gibbs waited for Tony to speak.

 

“Dean knew Victor Rivera, Gibbs. He said Rivera was a hunter and had borrowed the gun to take care of a certain type of creature.” Tony replied. “Rivera needed a specialty weapon.”

 

“Wonder if whatever he was after killed him?” Gibbs speculated, out loud.

 

“Balboa said Rivera was pretty messed up. He showed me the pictures. The body is with Ducky. I don’t think he is going to find any bullets.”

 

“I think you’re right.” Gibbs agreed. “We’ll go see Ducky and ask some questions. Then swear him to secrecy.”

 

Tony nodded. Balboa couldn’t know that they had asked their own questions. The reasons would be too hard to explain.

 

Tony and Gibbs were waiting on the M.E. when he arrived for work.

 

“Anthony, Jethro to what do I owe this pleasure?” Ducky asked, as he prepared for his workday.

 

“We have a question about Rivera. Did you find bullets, bullet holes?” Tony asked.

 

“Victor Rivera is Balboa’s case. I haven’t even shared my findings with him yet.” Ducky stated.

 

“That’s our only question, Duck.” The team leader said. “And I ask that you don’t let Balboa know that we had this conversation.”

 

“I will keep your secret. And, no, I found no bullets or bullet holes.” The M.E. stated, confirming their intuition.

 

“Good, thank you.” Tony replied.

 

“…something most curious though, I found only animal hair. No human hair. In such a violent struggle the murderer would have had to lose hair or blood. I found neither. And the animal hair was unidentifiable.”

 

“Thanks again, Duck.” Gibbs replied.

 

“You are most welcome. And your secret is safe with me, Jethro.” Ducky returned to his work as Gibbs and Tony left Autopsy.

 

Gibbs and Tony headed back upstairs.

 

“Dean didn’t kill him, Boss.” Tony was thrilled.

 

“No, he didn’t.”

 

“Now, how do we prove it? I get the feeling nobody is going to believe Rivera was killed by an animal, not when they have an infamous murderer, Dean Winchester, to pin it on.”

 

“I’m afraid you’re right, Tony.”

 

“I just need to…I have to help him. I just don’t’ know what to do.” Tony admitted.

 

“Dean can take care of himself. Gibbs replied. “You did all you could. You warned him of what was happening. That’s all you can do.”

 

Tony shook his head. “…doesn’t feel like enough.”

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

Chapter 6

 

 

“Pack up, Sammy. We’re outta here.” Dean said as he hung up.

 

Sam looked at his brother. He had just immerged from the bathroom. He had one towel around his waist and was using another to dry his hair.

 

“What’s up, Dean?” Sam grabbed his comb and toothpaste and other toiletries and headed back to the bathroom.

 

“NCIS in D.C. thinks I murdered Uncle Vic.” Dean called out.

 

Sam immediately popped his head out of the bathroom door. He was not sure he had heard correctly. “Vic…What?” The junior Winchester paused confused.

 

Dean nodded. “They found Uncle Vic dead and they found my prints on the gun.”

 

“Wow, I….” Sam shook his head, still unbelieving. “What a minute, you wiped the gun. You cleaned it. I watched you.”

 

“I handed it to him by the barrel.”

 

Sam nodded. He picked up the pace getting ready. He emerged from the bathroom and started to dress. “What can we do in D.C.?”

 

“Help Tony and Gibbs prove me innocent.”

 

“Didn’t you just tell Tony we would lay low?” Sam asked. He had heard a little of Dean’s part of the conversation.

 

“I did. But Tony doesn’t need to know we’re in town, Sammy. We can just ‘help’ them without them knowing.”

 

“Don’t know if that is going to work.” Sam admitted.

 

Ten minutes later the brothers were dressed, packed and on their way to D.C. Sam and Dean arrived about 2 hours later. They hit town about 2 p.m. and decided to eat at one of the diners Tony had taken them to on another visit. They exited the place 45 minutes later.

 

“Hey!” Sam said, looking across the street. “That’s Gibbs!”

 

Dean’s head snapped up. “Yeah, it is. But who’s the blonde chick with him.”

 

Sam shook his head as he and Dean watched the action play out in front of them. The brothers watched Gibbs and the blond woman draw their weapons. Then 2 men in uniforms took off running. They then saw Gibbs and the woman follow the men into the alley. They heard shots fired, seconds later the men emerged and separated, blending in easily on the busy city street.

 

The sound of the shot propelled Sam and Dean into action. They hurried across the street and into the alley. They quickly located the agents. Both had been shot and were bleeding heavily. Dean knelt down beside Gibbs. Gibbs’ eyes popped opened as Dean raised his shirt to see the wound.

 

Gibbs tried, unsuccessfully, to push Dean’s hands away.

 

Dean easily overcame Gibbs’ protests He balled up the agent’s shirt and pressed it to Gibb’s body. Dean then placed Gibbs’ hand over the balled up cloth to hold it in place. 

 

“…shouldn’t be here.” Gibbs groaned.

 

Dean smiled but didn’t say anything. He just looked around, realizing that Sam was no longer in the alley with them. Sam returned moments later with two bottles of cheap whiskey he had bought at a nearby liquor store.

 

Ellie was nervous. She was injured, shot in the left shoulder, and it made her feel vulnerable. And, for some reason, she recognized this guy, she thought. She had not been asked to participate in the Balboa case, but she had seen a brief glimpse of Dean Winchester’s photo. Now, she realized she was looking at him.

 

“Winchester! You’re Dean Winchester!” Ellie said pulling away as he approached.

 

Dean stopped as he heard footsteps. He looked up see Sam returning with two bottles of whiskey. Dean went back to helping Gibbs and left Ellie to Sam.

 

Ellie looked up at Sam as he bent down to help her. Sam smiled at her then spoke.

 

“Hi, I’m Sam.” 

 

“Ellie.” Bishop offered.

 

Sam nodded. You work for Jethro?”

 

Ellie nodded this time.

 

Sam glanced at Gibbs before he spoke again. “Don’t let him fool you, Ellie. He’s just a great big teddy bear.”

 

“Sam, you’re very lucky that I’ve been shot.” Gibbs snapped.

 

Sam grinned broadly.

 

Ellie hadn’t seen a picture of Sam Winchester. But she had heard Balboa’s team mention it enough that Dean traveled with his brother.

 

“You’re Sam Winchester.” Ellie short of asked and stated at the same time.

 

Sam nodded. “My reputation precedes me.”

 

Ellie just looked at the brothers for a moment. She hadn’t expected them to help her and Gibbs. And, obviously, Gibbs knew them and was comfortable with them. She knew of very few people Gibbs would trust this much. Ellie had not seen anger and savageness coming from the brothers. She had not seen anything she had expected, and it confused her.

 

Sam smiled as he pushed his hair out of his face. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“You’re a murderer!” Ellie replied.

 

“Accused, not convicted.” Sam told her, gently pulling her blouse down enough to expose the wound and still keep her covered.

 

Ellie tried to sit up, but Sam gently but firmly pushed her back down. He splashed a little whiskey on the wound then gave Ellie the rest to drink. He then set about removing the bullet.

 

Gibbs had been listening to the conversation. “Sam won’t hurt you, Ellie.”

 

Gibbs looked at Dean. “Tony told you two to stay away.”

 

“I have never done what I’m told. Why start now?” Dean paused. “We saw you, and then we heard the gunshots. We thought you might need help.” He then he pulled the bullet out and crudely sewed the wound up to stop the bleeding.

 

Sam finished up with Ellie. He cleansed and bandaged her wound.

 

“I’m sorry for the way I reacted when I realized who you were.” Ellie stated.

 

Sam grinned. “It’s not every day you came face to face with a murderer.”

 

Ellie just looked at Sam, unsure what to say.

 

“You wouldn’t understand, Ellie. You wouldn’t believe me. Nobody does, unless they are inclined to believe in such things.” Sam tried to explain.

 

“You mean like ghosts and goblins? Things that go ‘bump’ in the night?” Ellie asked.

 

Sam nodded.

 

“Those things don’t exist. They’re just folklore. Things parents tell children to keep them from doing things they were not supposed to do.” Ellie said.

 

“It’s true, Bishop.” Gibbs spoke up.

 

“What?” Not her sensible boss, not Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Ellie shook her head.

 

“There are plenty of things that happened to me in the military and after Shannon and Kelly died that I can’t explained.” Gibbs confessed.

 

“Ellie, demons are real, ghosts, some goblins and most type of monster. The tooth fairy and Santa Clause, however, are not.” Dean interjected in his usual matter-of-fact way.

 

Ellie started at Dean for a moment. His attitude surprised her.

 

“Forgive my brother, Ellie. He doesn’t know how to act around people.” Sam replied.

 

“You don’t need to speak for me, Sammy.” Dean stated. “I’m just telling it like it is.”

 

Ellie looked at Gibbs, then at Sam. “He’s not serious?”

 

Sam nodded. “He is. That’s what we do…chase the supernatural.”

 

“We kill monsters.” Dean clarified.

 

“So, you are murderers. You kill people.” Ellie stated.

 

“They are no longer human. They’ve changed. They’ve turned.” Gibbs flashed back to a time when he was on leave in New York City. He was cornered in an alley by who, he thought, was a wino. But then Gibbs saw fangs and claws. He was facing a werewolf. Gibbs killed the beast and then left the alley. The ‘murder’ never made the papers and the body ‘disappeared’ marked as unidentifiable.

 

“Look, Ellie.” Dean replied. “I know we just met. You don’t know us. We don’t know you. But, trust me when I say, after they turn, they’re no longer human. Their humanity is gone. They turn on family, on friends, on anybody who gets in their way.”

 

“How…How does that happen?” Ellie asked.

 

“The monster takes over.” Sam answered.

 

Ellie had a lot to think about as she sat against the wall of one of the buildings in the alley. She put her hand to her shoulder and pressed. She drank some whiskey.

 

Gibbs was beside her, pressing his hand over his wound. He had a bottle of whiskey also. He put the bottle to his lips and took a big swallow. He leaned his head against the wall. Sam had called 9-1-1 for them, but the ambulance seemed to be slow.

 

“We have to go.” Dean said. “Ambulance will be here soon.”

 

“Thanks, guys.” Gibbs told them as they started to leave.

 

“You’re welcome, Jethro.” Sam replied. “…nice to meet you, Ellie.”

 

Moments later Gibbs and Bishop were on their way to the hospital.

 

 

NCIS/SPN

 

Weeks went by; Team Balboa had more pertinent cases. B y the time Ellie and Gibbs came back the case had grown cold. It had been shelved. Rivera’s death was listed as unsolved, but active. They believed that Dean Winchester was the murderer, even though all evidence pointed to some, as yet unknown, animal or creature.

 

 

NCIS/SPN

 

 

Sam and Dean stood away from the crowd, back in the shadows. They waited until the last people got into the cars before they approached the freshly dug grave. 

 

“We will get whatever it was.” Dean said to Victor’s headstone. “We promise.” The brothers stood for a moment, and then walked away.

 

THE END


End file.
